Negadimension Neptune
by LeoLioLieLion
Summary: Negadimension Gamindustri suffered a great war three years ago. Despite the peace treaty, CPUs still don't trust each other. But they don't know that ancient evil banished a long ago is coming back. Maybe a treasure hunter can convince all CPUs to work together yet again and defeat the villain for good. A/N: it's my second attempt on this story
1. Prelude

**Gamindustri**.

As you all know, Gamindustri is ruled by four **CPU**s, or **goddeses**, who are leaders of their nations. Nothing unusual.

**Orange Heart** rules **Planeptune**. This nation has moderate climate. The main city looks like your average sci-fi city. Lots of skyscrapers, hi-tech roads, parks and everything. Planeptune is often called "Land of Orange Progress". Planeptune's Basilicom is located in Planeptower, one of the most recognisable buildings in Planeptune.

**Black Heart** is in charge of **Lastation**. the climate is pretty much the same as Planeptune's. This nation's signature is a big count of different industial buildings. Different kinds of factories, workshops and power plants exist. Most of Lastation denizens including CPU herself are workaholics.

**Lowee** is ruled by **White Heart**. Despite this nation is located on north it is mostly covered by deserts. Lowee also contains polar regions but they are underpopulated. In terms of age this nation is one of the oldest but despite that the capital doesn't look too old. Still, there are some ancient buildings which hold historical value.

Finally, **Leanbox** is ruled by **Green Heart**. This nation is the youngest one. It is located on a separate continent on the south. Climate is tropical. There is a lot of beaches and resorts in Leanbox. This nation looks as modern as Planeptune.

CPUs pacefully coexisted untill now. A war broke between the nations. In attempt of claiming other's people's faith and recources CPUs gathered armies and attacked each other. The war lasted for five years. There was no war as bloody as this one. Historians call it "**The Great Gamindustri War**" or simply "**The Great War**".

* * *

_Last day of The Great War, Gamindustri Graveyard._

"Why won't you just die?!"

"Me wants to ask the same!"

"Shut up, bitches, and let me kill you all!"

"My, such a vulgar language from a little goddess... in all senses..."

"The fuck you said?!"

"I said "little". Or you want to say the opposite?"

"That's it, Thunder Tits! I'm sick of your bullshit and your fat baloons! You're dead!"

"You're all open!"

"Tch!"

"DREAM ROAR! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Whoa!"

"Fuck, that was close..."

The battle contunuied untill all of the opponents fell on the ground. Their fatigue forced them to cancel their divine from, HDD. Noone couldn't lift even a finger.

"*pant* I'm beat..."

"Crap... I can't move..."

"Your defference in personalities always amuses, Orange".

"I'll take it as a compliment, heh..."

"Strength is leaving me... How so..."

"Our Shares are getting low. It is because people are tired of war. It's not just your people or mine. It is Gamindustri's will to end the war".

"Well, if the whole world wants to stop it... I guess we can't refuse..."

After all the CPUs could get up, they looked at each other with tired faces.

"So, I guess the further fighting is pointless".

"True. My sword is all blunt".

"Peace, anyone? I think we all got tired of this".

"Can't argue with that..."

"Ugh, if I could last a bit longer..."

"We are equal in terms of power. It was clear from the very beginning".

The next day CPUs gathered to proclaim a peace treaty. Gamindustri made a sigh of relief.

* * *

_A day after the peace treaty. Planeptune._

Three girls were standing in ruins of suburban neighbourhood. First one had a backpack and a tachi in sheath. She had pink hair and was dressed in white hoodie. Second one was dressed in white sweater and had pink-ish blonde hair. Third one had an oversized blue coat and brown hair with leaf ornament.

The first girl was going to leave Planeptune, her home nation. She had all she needed in her backpack.

"So... This is where I say goodbye".

"Good luck, Nep. You will need it".

"Nep-Nep, are you going to leave Planeptune forever?"

"I am going to go through all the Gamindustri, Compa. I will return to Planeptune some day".

"Just don't stumble upon the enemy who has much more levels than you".

"Don't sweat, Iffy. My protag luck will help me!"

"Whatever. You know, you boasted about your "protag luck" one day and we were "lucky" enough to stumble upon a group of Lastation soldiers".

"It doesn't count!"

"Next day we were captured by Leanbox military".

"But we were saved!"

"Yes. You tried to help our guys and the only thing you were successfull at is getting injured. It's good that Compa was with us".

"Iffy, give me a break!"

"You're so reckless, Nep. That's why I'm worried about you".

"But I became better in the last years!"

"Well, you're right... But..."

"Have a little bit more trust in me, Iffy. Please".

"If you say so..."

"We've grown. All of us. I swear I'll be fine".

"Ah, what the hell... Then, see ya, Nep. Come back safe".

"Take care of yourself, Nep-Nep!"

"Farewell, Iffy, Compa!"

Pink-haired girl left her friends and headed for adventures. She didn't know what kind of destiny awaits her.


	2. Start Point

Hello. My name is **Neptune**. You've read the prelude and you saw me there, in the last part. My name is hard to pronounce for some people so I don't mind if they give me nicknames. My weapon of choice are dual katanas. My current clothes are black hoodie and a pair of black D-clips.

I was born in Planeptune. I can't remember my parents anymore, they were killed in the first days of The Great War. Back then I dreamed about becoming a CPU. I wanted to become stronger to protect people who I love. And I became stronger. Not only because I wanted this but because _I had to_.

Those two girls I gave goodbyes are my friends **Compa** and **Iffy**. They became my second family. We survived the war together and we were an excellent party.

Iffy's real name is **IF**, she's smart and sometimes sarcastic. Her weapon is qatars and she uses them well. Me and her were a good battle duet. Sometimes I was reckless and she had to get me out of trouble.

Compa is not much of a fighter but she has a talent for nursing. She often treated my and Iffy's injuries. But just in case of danger she was given a couple of poison syringes. They were usefull a couple times. Compa wasn't happy about killing people. She is too kind for this world.

As I said, me and my friends survived the war and I left Planeptune. I've been across the world and I spend a whole year travelling through different places of Gamindustri. After that I became a treasure hunter.

We, treasure hunters, have a little town on a border of Planeptune and Lastation. We don't support Orange Heart neither Black Heart. We're on our own. Still, some traders travel to the nations to get some supplies and materials.

Three years have passed since I left Planeptune. I have become a good treasure hunter. Two years of this kind of a job is not so long. Some veterans had been doing this for decades. Alas, this job is dangerous and mostly people go out for their last adventure after five or seven years.

Treasure hunters' town is quite old. It was damaged during the war but it was fastly rebuilt. This is what veterans told me. Now the town is new and shiny and also has some walls to hold monsters if they will decide to come. For larger guys the town has a couple of towers with big guns.

What can I say about my career as a treasure hunter? Well, it turned out pretty well. I've got enough respect from newbies and veterans. At first they doubted my skills when I came the first time but my survival and combat experience helped me a lot.

For good and safe treasure hunting you need good equipment. At first I have a special bracelet. It works like a hyperspace inventory. This thing is not bottomless so I keep the most needed things in there: my swords, a high-caliber pistol, documents, a lighter, a grappling hook, binocularis and a diving mask with a rebreather. This bracelet cost me a lot of money.

Also I have an armlet for increasing my defence stats. I have no idea how do you get less damage while wearing an armored bracelet. This is nonsense.

I made friends with pretty much everyone. My character lets me to do this easily. One of my closest people there is **Plutia**. She is from Planeptune like me. Plutia is one of the finest weapon crafters here. She is kind and childish... mostly... untill you piss her off. Then her sadistic side turns on. She will torment you with pleasure. Trust me, once she was annoyed by one guy and she almost broke his arm with a grim smile. I still have creeps sometimes.

Me and Plutia hanged out together sometimes and I learned never let her to get drunk. Otherwise we'll get sadistic lightning bruiser. It's good I wasn't one of people who got some... Regardless of her dark side we got along pretty well.

* * *

I was returning from another adventure. I found some medalion in abandoned mansion. The client was glad to retrieve it because it was their family relic. And now, I've arrived to treasure hunter's town.

"I'm home".

"Welcome back, Neps".

I was met by guards. They are my fellow treasure hunters but today they are on a guarding shift. I had these as well.

"How's the quest?"

"Good. The client was very pleased to retrieve a family medalion. I've got around 30k Credits".

"Nice, nice".

"Any news while I was gone?"

"Uh, yeah. Some lady was searching for you".

"For me?"

"Yes. We told her you should arrive soon so she said se'll be waiting in the tavern".

"What's her name?"

"She didn't call herself but she has a grey and cyan dress and white hair".

"Alright. Thanks for the info".

At first I came to my house. We live in houses with a lot of personal rooms. Treasure hunters are like family and we don't steal from each other so I don't have to worry about my belongings. I left my backpack in my room and headed to a tavern.

Usualy the tavern is the place where we come to have a meal. But also it is a place where people come and leave their requests. There isn't much last days but they have high rewards. Tavern keeper is also a cook. His dishes are one of the best in Gamindustri. He likes to tease me by putting eggplants into my meals but he is a nice guy. Why don't I like eggplants, you ask? Because... reasons...

I entered the tavern. The keeper met me with a warm smile.

"Welcome back, Neps. How're ya doin'?"

"I'm fine. I've just came back from my quest. I was searching for family medalion".

"I hope ya got some nice reward, lass. Now, there is a white-haired lady in that corner", the keeper pointed in there, " She said she wanted to see ya".

"Yes, the guards told me about this".

I came to the woman and took a seat near to her.

"So, you are Neptune, I suppose", the woman said.

"Yes, I am. Did you want something from me?"

"Correct. I heard about your reputation and I am sure you are able to fufill my request".

"Let's hear it".

"Let me introduce myself. My name is **Menteur**. I am historian. We historians have a big interest in one specific tome".

"What kind of tome is it?"

"It contains _the whole history of Gamindustri_. From the very creation of this world. Such a valuable treasure, don't you agree?"

"I have no words..."

"Anyways, I would like you to retrieve this tome. It is located in an ancient library buried in sands of Lowee. I have a map. Let me mark the location".

Menteur made the mark with a pensil.

"You know something valuable can't be get for a couple of pennies, right?"

"Money are not a problem. I offer you _50 million Credits_ for that".

"**50 MILLION?!**"

I shut myself. Few people at the tavern looked at me like I'm a crazyman.

"Nobody needs to know this amount of money. So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes... Will do".

We shook hands.

"I have big expectations of you, Neptune. Don't fail me".

This... sounded kind of wrong...

I didn't pay much of attention and headed to my house to get my backpack.

Before I left the town I decided to visit Plutia. She was busy making some weapon.

"Oh, hi, Neppy. Do you need something?"

"Hi, Plutie. My equipment is fine, thank you".

"Going somewhere?"

"Yep. I've got a request from a historian to retrieve a valuable tome. The reward is... pretty high. I wanna share some snacks with you after I'm done".

"You're so kind, Neppy!"

"This is what friends are for. Alright, wish me luck!"

"See yaaa!"

Road to Lowee will take a couple days... It won't be interesting to know how did I go through all these landscapes and stuff so we'll come the the right place in the next chapter...


	3. Library

_Neptune is a treasure hunter. Her career started two years ago. __An archeologist named Menteur asked her to find a tome which contains all of Gamindustri history in an ancient library located in Lowee._

* * *

I don't like Lowee. It is one big desert. I wonder how would Lowee look like if it was a nation with cold climate. I don't like cold climate either but I'm just curious. There should be at least one Gamindustri covered in snow in this multiverse.

I've come the the location. There weren't any signs of excavations or something. Just a piece of tower sticking out of sand. There was a window. At least I won't have to think how do I get in.

I summoned my grappling hook, hooked it on a windowsill and got inside.

This place is so huge! Dozens of shelves filled with ancient books! Regardless the age of the library it was clean inside like someone took care of this place every single day. There were no books covered in dust. I'm not fan of reading but maybe I can find some adventure stories. Or some historical materials and sell it to scientists and get a lot of money! No... It's just wrong... It's a robbery. I came here to take that tome. Nothing more, nothing less.

This place is also full of monsters. This is not unusual for me neither for any of my fellow treasure hunters. People often request to fetch some kind of item from old buildings or structures full of monsters. But you can never know what monsters exactly live in there.

There are mostly dogoos in here. They are walking around in groups. They are dangerous alone but groups of them can be a problem even for an experienced hunter.

I've stumbled upon some. About five of them. They looked at me with "finally some good fucking food" expression. I have no idea what do they eat but it won't be me now. I summoned my swords.

"Dogoooooo!" all of the dogoos jumped on me.

"**Raging Rush!**" I cried and chopped every dogoo in half.

Why do we need to announce special attack's name every time? I dunno. Doing it doesn't make the attack stronger. It's just a trope.

I cleaned my swords from the goo and went further. Owch! What the... Oh. A hercules beetle bit my leg. It wasn't as painfull as it was surprising. Where did it come from? I took at and threw it away.

Now I wonder... Collecting bugs can be a nice hobby. But I got used to adventures so badly. Catching bugs can make some adventures but it's not like a rush of battle. Heart beating. Boiling blood. It's not like I really enjoy battles but they have some kind of charm to me.

Anyways, now I need to find that tome Menteur told me about. Like I said, this place is huge. I have no idea where the tome should be. The only option I have is wandering around hoping I will it. So let it be...

I don't know how much time did I spend here. I was walking through endless coridors of shelves. Monsters didn't let me to relax. I had to slay a lot of dogoos, Deliquent Cats, Bits and Dragon Knights on my way. I was exausted. A fresh can of Nep Bull could give some strength but it could not heal my injuries. I had some bandages in my bag and they proved to be useful yet again. It's good I got some lessons from Compa.

I almost left any hope. I thought this ancient place will become my grave. But I noticed a room I didn't visit yet. There were a few bookshelves and a working table. There was a pedestal behind the table with a big purple tome on it. What if... I came to the pedestal and took the tome.

It was a mistake. The tome was lying on a pressure plate. Now when it's deactivated, the exit was closed. Some secret door opened. A big moster came out of there. It was a mix of dragon and turtle. A walking turtle with spiky shell and horny dragon head.

"Who are you?" the mosnter asked.

"Me? Oh, I am just an archeologist passing by..."

"You are bad at lying, human. Couldn't think of better excuse for stealing an ancient relic? Robbers are not tolerated here".

"I am a treasure hunter!"

"Doesn't matter. I will tell the monsters inside of this building to not hurt you if you surrender and put this tome you're holding back on the pedestal. We will let you go in peace".

"What if I refuse?"

"Then... You won't go that easy, human. And by the way..." the monster started to crunch his fists, "It is pretty boring here. I hope you can entertain me..."

"So be it", I said and summoned my swords.

The monster charged at me. I jumped aside, summoned my pistol and shot the monster in the head. The bullet just ricochetted off.

"This toy of yours is useless against me".

I put my pistol back. The monster spat a fireball at me. I dodged it and some other ones flying at me.

"You are a fast one", the monster said.

He charged at me once more. I counterattacked and chopped his arm. The monster didn't say anything, just took his arm and put it back like nothing happened. Then... I can chop both of his arms. He won't be able to pick them.

And another charge. This time I slipped under his legs and prepared to do my plan. But suddenly the monster turned back with speed I didn't expect of him. He took my leg and threw me into wall. This almost broke my bones. The pain was the worst...

Before I could get up, the monster came to me and grabbed my neck. _I'm suffocating!_

"You were going to cut off my arms, I suppose. How smart of you".

_My vision is all blurry..._

"You've entertained me enough. Now it's time to get rid of you".

_I'm losing my __consciousness__..._

"Any last words before you will leave this world?"

_NO! I STILL HAVE MY SWORDS! I CAN FIGHT!_

"**GO FUCK YOURSELF!**"

I took my last bits of strength to stab the monster into his heart. He released me and statred to moan in agony. I barely could stand up.

"Hah... Not bad from a mere human... I didn't expect that much courage from you..."

"You were a formidable opponent. Not that much monsters can keep up with you."

"Thank you for the compliment, human... Ugh... My time is up. Let me tell you my name. My name is Bo... ser..."

The monster got quiet. I drank my last can of Nep Bull to regain some strength. My body still hurts... But I can finally get the tome.

The enterance into the room has opened. I heard a familiar voice from there.

"Excellent work, Neptune. As expected of a good treasure hunter".

It was Menteur's voice.


	4. Histoire

_Neptune got to the library. After hours of searching for the tome Menteur asked to find Neptune was successfull. But she was met by a guardian monster. Neptune was almost got killed in a fight with the monster but she managed to win this battle. Neptune was going to go back when she heard Menteur's voice._

* * *

"You've made a great job fighting this monster".

What on earth Menteur is doing here? How did she pass all of the monsters in the library?

"Now, Neptune, would you kindly bring this tome you're holding to me?"

I couldn't think of anything because of fatigue. I slowly approached Menteur. Like I wanted to do this...

"**NEPTUNE, STOP!**"

Huh? Did I hear a voice of some kind of fairy?

"Neptune, what's the matter? I think I clearly said to bring the tome to me".

My body moved itself again.

"**NEPTUNE! DO YOU HEAR ME? DO NOT DO THIS!**"

The misterious voice spoke yet again. This time it was louder.

"Neptune! Give this tome to me immediately!"

"Shut up!" I cried.

I felt like my body became free. Menteur was surprised.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter for you! You shall obey if you don't want this place to become your grave!"

"Never!"

I knew I was in deadly danger. I didn't have any strength to fight back. But that fairy voice said to not surrender. Maybe she has a plan or something?

"How dare you. Your ignorance will come at price of your life!"

"Do not worry, Neptune. You have my protection", fairy voice said.

Menteur threw some dark energy blobs at me. I thought I was a goner but a magic shield appeared and protected me.

"What the... Oh... Histoire, it is you, isn't it? Well then..."

Menteur started to change forms. She changed her appearance: her skin became pale and her outfit transformed into some kind of weird purple dress. She also got a witch hat with thorns and a black rose.

"Don't tell me it's your true form!"

"Funny. This is my true appearance", Menteur summoned a spear, "I don't have much of power, but it will be enough to crush you with that shield which surrounds you! Histoire, your tricks are useless against steel!"

Who is this Histoire? Is she refering to that fairy voice?

I felt a power boost. My injuries are gone and I got a lot of strength. I can not lose now!

"I gave you my powers, Neptune. It should be enough to deal with **Arfoire**".

"Are you... Histoire?" I asked in my thoughts.

"Yes, I am Histoire", fairy voice replied, "But we don't have time for that now. I will explain later".

So... Menteur's actual name is Arfoire... More like _Arsnore_!

I got ready to fight.

"Impossible! How could you recove from all your injuries?! Unless... Histoire, you bitch! Well, it doesn't matter! I will kill you, Neptune, and devour that power from you!"

"Bring it".

Arfoire used dark magic again. I used my swords to chop it in half but Arfoire thrusted her spear at me. I used both swords to block this attack. The strike wasn't a weak one.

"Just give up already!" Arfoire said.

"Only through my corpse!"

I managed to knockback Arfoire.

Me and Arfoire had a little bit of steel slashing and clashing. Not like anyone was winning.

"Looks like I can't defeat you now", Arfoire said, "But how about that dead monster over there? It caused a lot of troubles for you, didn't it?"

The witch used some dark magic on the monster. She... ressurected it!

"Enjoy. Ahahahaha!" Arfoire laughed and teleported away before I could reach her.

The monster got up. His skin became dark purple instead of yellow. He growled at me.

"Must... take... tome... kill Nept- Nepp- Ne..."

His brains must got rotten at this point. But this monster became viral, so it doesn't have a lack of a brawn. Fighting viral monsters is always a drag.

"_Initiating Hard Drive Divinity transformation sequence..._"

Initiating what?

The monster decided to attack. He charged at me and I dodged this attack. While the monster tried to get his head out of the wall. I chopped both of his arms. They fell down and rot at instant. But a pair of new ones grew up.

The monster managed to get off the wall and prepared for another attack. I was ready to defend but a holographic console appeared before me.

"_Activating Hard Drive Divinity. Yes/No_" was written on it.

I pressed "yes" without thinking. A bright light surrounded me. Before it covered me completely I shouted to monster "Don't you dare to interrupt my transformation scene!"

It was amazing feeling. I felt my strength overflowing. My body started to change: my muscle power increased, my hair became longer and tied into two braids, my chest got... erm... bigger and some kind of black leotard appeared on my body.

When the light dissapeared the monster looked at me with "finally" written on his face. So kind of him.

I summoned my broadswords into my hands. Suddenly they became even bigger and looked like big katanas. Regardless the size of these things I could swing them like they weight nothing. Monster decied to transform as well and his skin covered with some black scales.

I charged at him. Two fast strikes. Scales took the damage, it's not like the moster is hurt. He attacked as well, I felt the strength of this punch but I could block that with my new powers. We attacked each other but it's not like anyone was succesfull. The monster couldn't penetrate my defences and I couldn't break his scales.

"_Installing EXE Drive program..._" Histoire said, "**_Name: Neptune Break_**"

I felt like combat movements were downloaded right into my brain. The order of these moves... It was like I knew these all the time I existed.

"Neptune! Use your new EXE Drive skill!"

It is my chance. The monster is all open.

"Time to finish this with my new move!" I said to monster. "Behold the _Neptune Break_!"

I'll ask myself one more time: why do we need to call attack's name?

I started to endlessly strike the monster at the speed of light then I tossed him into air, hit him ten more times and slammed him back into the floor and landed. Just for effect I decied to snap fingers and suddenly the monster's cuts opened and the only things left on a place of zombie turtle were chunks of rotten meat. You know, it would look cool if someone brought camera here. I'm just showing off for noone.

I used all my powers. My transformation dissapeared and I got my usual appearance back. I panted in excitement.

"Now it is time to finally show myself".

The macguffin tome levitated and opened. A small blonde girl with pigtails appeared on the pages. She had purple dress, white thigh high socks, cyan tie and white cap.

"I do apologize for conditions we have to meet in".

"No sweat, I just let myself got tricked. It's good that everyting ends good. Anyways, who are you exactly?"

"I am recorder of Gamindustri's history. My name is **Histoire**".

"This old hag called your name. Do you know each other?"

"Yes, I do. Her name is **Arfoire**, she is a witch who seeks vengeance on Gamindustri".

"And what did piss her off?"

"She was born from negative emotions of Gamindustri's people. You remember **The Great War**, don't you?"

"Yes... You can't just forget it easily..."

"Humanity's fear, hatred and sorrow brought her back to life. Last time she was defeated fifty years ago".

"And... why did she want to take your tome?"

"She seeks for power to destroy the world. I contained a considerable amount of energy within myself but I gave all my powers to you. Now it is your fate to defeat Arfoire".

"Defeating great evil? Sounds like some "Chosen One" plot. And I got divine powers to defeat it, right?".

"Yes. Now you have become a CPU".

"**WHAAAAAAT?!**"

Did my childhood dream come true? Oh goodness... it was just a dream but I never thought about CPU's resposibilities.

"I know it is shocking but..."

"I can get over it, Histo... Can I call you **Histy**?"

"I don't mind".

"Thanks, Histy. By the way, what was that "Hard Drive Divinity" thing?"

"It is your form which allows you to insrease your powers in battle. You can call it HDD for short".

"Cool! So that's what I transformed into! Can I go and smash that Arbore? She owes me 50 million credits!"

"I'm afraid it is not possible in your current state. Your powers are surely great but you are not strong enough to defeat Arfoire. You need to increase your powers. Also, you will need friends to accomplish this task. We will have to ask the CPUs to aid us".

"So I will have to travel Gamindustri yet again..."

"Yes. I know about your journeys around the world".

"Great... Now we have to get out of here somehow..."

"Do not worry. Follow me", Histy said and pressed a button somewhere in nearest wall. A secret passage has opened. Well, it is way better that sneaking and fighting through horde of monsters again.

Soon we went outside. It was midnight


	5. Purple Heart

_Menteur was actually a villain. Her real name is Arfoire. She tries to kill Neptune but after failing at it she resurrected guardian monster to take the tome and left. But misterious voice saved Neptune and made her a CPU. After dealing with the monster, the tome revealed itself. It was Histoire, recorder of Gamindustri's history. She explained that Arfoire is a witch seeks vengeance on Gamindustri. To deal with her Neptune needs help from other CPUs. But now she's heading back to the treasure hunters town._

* * *

It's good that it's night in the desert. It means I can go back to the black market without my skin boiling.

"Are you going back to your base?" Histy asked.

"I have nothing else to do at the moment. Maybe we can talk in my room in there what to do next".

"This is a good idea. But I cannot go with you in this form".

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that Arfoire can use spies and assasins. If we lose attention, I can not defend myself like you. Also if other people will see me, you don't want to get a lot of questions, do you? So I think I will hide in my tome. You can place me into your bracelet. I will be able to communicate with you".

"Will do!"

Histy's body dissolved in the air and her tome has closed. As she told, I put her into my hammerspace. Now all I need to do is go back to the treasure hunter town.

Another two days of travelling. During this time Histy told me about CPUs. About shares, about their history, about Arfoire. She is older than all the CPUs! And Histore is even older than Afroire! But the witch looks like she should look: old hag with some tacky dress and a cone hat. From the other side we have always young-looking Histy. Appearace can be often deceptive.

"This is because I am an artificial being!" Histy said breaking the fourth wall.

Thanks, Histy. Now everything is clear.

Anyways, when I got back to the town I was met by my comrades at the enterance. Time was coming to evening.

"Welcome back, Neps. Did you get anything good?"

"Sadly, no. I was tricked but I managed to get out of the trap".

"That sucks..."

"You don't say. I'm all tired of this..."

"You should rest well. Tommorow is your shift".

On my way back to my house I met Plutia. She was happy to see me.

"Hello, Neppy! How is your request?"

"Worst way possible. I was tricked".

"How so?.."

"You don't wanna know. Let me to take a rest. I will tell the details later".

I went to my room, took off my backpack and just fell on my bed. I couldn't think of anything. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

"Now I can see you".

Huh? It was Arfoire's voice?

"You won't be able to hide from me. You have my mark".

"What are you talking about? What mark?"

"I will know every direction you're going at".

"Answer my questions!"

"I am not able to defeat you now by myself. But... I have a lot of different methods to do this".

"I told you to answer me!"

"Watch this world dieing in agony. And neither you nor CPUs will be able to stop me! Ahahahahaha!"

* * *

I woke up. This conversation gave me creeps. It was a dream but it felt like it was real.

She told about her mark. But how? She didn't manage to cut me or curse me somehow. I have no idea. But the point is she watches my every step. I should be carefull.

It was morning. It meant it's time for my post. I had breakfast at first, after that I moved to watch tower. My comrade wished me luck and left.

There weren't any signs of life far away for some hours. Job of a guard is boring but nessesary. To kill some time I played card games with two of my fellows.

Something was coming towards our town. It was a monster horde of huge size. I rang a bell to notify the town about incoming danger.

The monster were coming closer and closer. All treasure hunters and other inhabitants such as Plutia were ready to protect the town. I was given an anti-material rifle to shoot monsters from far. Can't say I'm good at using it but at least I know how to shoot. I killed some chocobos that were coming. Some smaller monsters like Deliquent Cats got a bullet in their head from me.

A large group of small monsters was stopped. Wait... What the hell? _An Ancient Dragon_?! This is bad news! And Dragon Knights?! Fuck! Not every hunter is able to fight Dragon Knights with ease and we get a horde of them with the Ancient Dragon! Couldn't get any worse... It's you, Arfoire...

The horde came to the enterance but it wasn't going to rush the fight. Ancient Dragon went in front of his minions.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" dragon roared.

Hunters were confused by dragon's question. I knew he was talking about me. I decided to talk to him and went out of town's walls.

"What is she doing?" "Is she crazy?" "I bet she is dead". "What is Neppy doing?" "Poor girl". I heard from behind.

"Hey, you, overgrown piece of a lizard. Are you searching for me?"

"ARE YOU NEPT... NEPUT... NEPPT..."

"Yes, it's me".

Stupid dragon.

"MASTER SAY BRING YOU TO SHE".

"Tell her this:" I made my voice higher, "I sincerely apologize but I can not accept this invitation because fuck you that's why". I tried to parody Histy's speech style, I hope she is not angry. "Oh, sorry, it won't fit in this tiny brain of yours".

"MASTER NOT ACCEPT REFUSE".

"Then make me".

Dragon roared.

"MASTER TOLD ME KILL YOU IF YOU NOT SAY YES".

"Bring it".

The dragon roared again. I immediately covered my ears. It spat fire balls at me, they were much more powerful than that turtoise monster in library. I couldn't block these so I had to evade. I jumped on it's tail evading dragon's claws and started to hack and slash. The moster definately felt the pain but it was like nothing. My fellow hunters were fighting Dragon Knights. I'm on my own.

My swords could hurt Ancient Dragon but it's not like the damage was high. He maganed to grab me and throw my body away along with my weapons. I wasn't seriously injured but it took some strength to get up.

"YOU NOTHING MORE THAN TOOTHPICK", dragon boasted.

If I only had more power...

"Neptune, I suggest using your HDD. There is no way you can defeat this monster in your human form", Histy said.

Right. Guys gonna be shocked seeing me as a CPU. One transformation scene later I summoned my wings and flew to monster's head. Wait. I can fly? Cool! I just did it like it was natural for me.

"Wait, is that Neptune?" "No way..." "Is she... a goddess?" "Wowie! Neppy is sooo cool!" "She was a CPU all the time?" "Maybe she will kill the Ancient Dragon!" "What are you waiting for? Let's kill all these minions and help her!" "YEAH!"

I felt share energy coming. So warm... So this is how it is...

"WHAT? TOOTHPICK TRANSFORM? WHATEVER. MAYBE YOU BECOME TASTY THIS WAY".

Now my swords are able to deal some good damage to the dragon but it's still not enough. From the other side the dragon can't catch me. My EXE Drive gauge is full! Then... I'm going to use my trump card!

"I'm gonna end this with Neptune Break!"

I began my war dance. The dragon was shocked by my strength.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"You shall call me **Purple Heart**!"

After countless lightspeed strikes dragon's body turned into a pile of meat chunks. By this moment the horde of Dragon Knights was stopped. After death of their leader remaining ones fled.

I slowly landed and cancelled HDD. The crowd looked at me in amusement.

"So... Neptune is actually a goddess?"

"Unbelievable... She's been hiding this fact for a long time for sure..."

"Whatever. She killed the biggest guy".

"Are we going to set up our own little nation with Neps in charge?"

"I dunno. Let's ask her".

"Neppy, are you going to set up your own nation?" Plutia asked.

"Guys, not all at once..."

People gathered around me. Some of them looked at me with curiosity, other ones with hope. What should I say?

"Guys... It's not like I've got CPU powers out of nowhere... I am given a great task. It means I can't stay here. At least for long. Maybe... How about a patry? Nobody died today, right? Then..."

"Let me handle that pile of dragon meat you made, Neps", cook said.

And so our preparations for a great meal have started. After a hour or two all of us were consuming dragon meat and drinks. Of course Plutia was not let to drink anything alcohol.

I quetly left the party to pack my belongings. Also I took Histy out of my bracelet.

"I wish I could let you join the party", I said.

"Do not worry about me. Now, we need to think of our next move".

"I want to visit Planeptune first. I still have my ID. I hope it will do".

"In this case I do not have any objections. I want to see CPUs once in a while".

"Alright... Here we go..."

I put on my bakpack and moved out of the town. I was met by all my comrades.

"Hey, are you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"My bad..." I nervously chuckled.

"Anyways, Neps. Or should I say Purple Heart? We all wish you luck in your adventure".

"It's sad to lose a good treasure hunter though".

"Don't worry, guys", I said, "I will visit you some day for sure".

"Be carefull, Neppy!" said Plutia and waved her hand.

I left treasure hunter town which became my home two years ago. Now it's time to return to place where I was born and meet one of persons I admired, Orange Heart.

_End of Neptune Arc._


	6. Interlude I

_Author's note: all CPUs are in human form._

* * *

It was calm and lazy in Planeptower. Documentation bureau staff was slacking like always. If you enter you may hear fingers hitting buttons on keyboard and mouse clicking sounds but actually all they were doing is playing some shooter game with local multiplayer. Guys used to play without sounds from game, you don't want your boss to know what are you really doing.

One of workers heard steps coming to their workplace. Steps were fast and filled with anger.

"Guys, boss is coming! Quick, get back to work!"

Staff stopped their gaming session and started pretending doing something. Steps came closer and door has opened. The person who came was **CPU Orange Heart** herself. She was totally pissed.

"What the hell are you doing again?!"

"Lady Orange Heart, we are working for the sake of our Planeptune."

"Of course. We were busy playing some fucking video games, **WEREN'T WE**?!"

"I swear, Lady Orange Heart, we..."

"I'm sick of your bullshit! What are you getting paid for?"

"I-"

"Every fucking day all of you come here to slack off. Planeptune gets a lot of shit from other countries and I have to deal with all of this. Why don't you serve your goddess well instead of making her to do all the paperwork? Do I need to beat you to a dead pulp?!" Orange Heart grabbed the worker's tie. Other workers shivered in fear.

"No, please! Mercy!"

"Make me to consider about this". Orange Heart raised her fist.

"We've heard news about new CPU..."

"Now we're talking... Who is this person?"

"I don't know! She appeared in treasure hunters' town on the border when a horde of monsters attacked that place".

"Anything else?"

"She called herself Purple Heart. This is all I know!"

"So you are not as useless as I thought", Orange Heart released worker's tie, "Next time I see all of you doing stupid shit I will fuck you up. ALL OF YOU! You hear me?!"

Her staff only shivered in answer.

Orange Heart left the office stomping the hell out of floor and went to her room. She lied on her bed and closed her eyes to have a sleep.

* * *

CPU of Lastation **Black Heart** was searching for some pictures of outfits from videogames in the Internet. She had all her work done and she finally got some free time. She trained her staff to be diligent workers and they always follow all of her orders. They are not like some Planeptune's lazy office plankton.

"Hm, I think silk will be a good material for that one..." Black Heart mumbled to herself.

She had a plenty of different fabrics in stock. Her sewing machine was always ready for action. After Black Heart decided what materials to use for new costume she grabbed some fabrics and scissors and began to do her magic. She was really into it.

Suddenly she heard someone knocking in doors.

"Lady Black Heart, may I enter?"

Black Heart screeched silently and quickly put all her stuff into a nearest shelf.

"Yes, come in", she answered.

It was a servant.

"May I ask, what were you doing?"

"N-n-nothing at all!"

"You answered me after a few seconds".

"I told you, I was doing nothing! I didn't answer because... I was taking a nap! Yes!"

"It's good for you, because you don't seem to rest well every day. Lack of a good sleep will break your health".

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Anyways, why did you come?"

"I've got some news for you".

"What news?"

"A new CPU has appeared. Her name is Purple Heart or it's how she called herself. She was seen near treasure hunter's town on a border with Planeptune".

"New CPU, huh? This can be a problem... Is there any other information?"

"People say that she appeared during monster invasion".

"Thank you. You're free to go".

The servant bowed to Black Heart and left the room.

"I hope noone helps her. Otherwise it would be difficult getting rid of her. But who know what is she going to do..."

* * *

Another day of melting in Lowee. Lowee's Basilicom was one of the thousands buildings with air conditioning. But today it was really hot outside, even A/C couldn't help it. **White Heart**, the CPU of Lowee, was reading books. She has nothing else to do in her free time. Thanks to her predesessor she had a huge library containing tons of stories of different genres. White Heart also tried to write some books by herself but they didn't go well. It was frustrating but she didn't give up. And now she's trying to get some more wisdom from well-known authors.

After reading two more chapters White Heart came to her work table and took her latest draft. She read it, sighed in dissapointment and threw it into paper shredder.

"This is no good", she said.

She sat on her chair and tried to think of new story which will shine for sure. But nothing came to her mind. Her brain refused to produce any ideas. More dissapointment.

"Excuse me, Lady White Heart", a maid entered.

"Ah, it's you. Come here".

"You don't look good. What's the matter, Lady White Heart?"

"I'm trying to think of a new book but I don't have any ideas".

"I understand how much writing means for you. You shouldn't push yourself".

"I know, I know..."

"By the way, did you hear about new CPU?"

"No. Who is this?"

"I heard she called herself Purple Heart".

"Where did she came from?"

"There is no info about that. Last time she was seen in town on border of Planeptune and Lastation. She went out of nowhere and protected people from monsters".

"Thanks".

"Is there anyting else you want?"

"Yes. Bring me a cup of ice cream please... Today it's hell of a heat outside..."

* * *

This time **Green Heart** was busy with paperwork instead of playing video games. She is known in whole Leanbox as it's CPU and the most hardcore gamer. A mug on her work table was full of tea. Also she had some sweets on a plate. Green Heart bit a cupcake, made a couple of sips and sighed.

"Why do I do this? It could be better if I could make _her _do this instead of me. But now she is on quest I gave to her. Ugh, why can't papers wait?" CPU thought to herself.

She made one more sip and continued to work.

"Lady Green Heart! Lady Green Heart!", a Leanbox soldier ran into CPU's room.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have an urgent report!"

"Tell me".

"There are news about new CPU".

"What?"

"A new CPU Purple Heart has appered!"

"Great... One more problem..."

"We don't know where is she at the moment or how did she appeared last time she was in that treasure hunter's town".

"If I remember correctly, it is located on border of Lastation and Planeptune, right?"

"Yes. There was a battle with a horde of monsters. That CPU has probably stopped them".

"Thanks. You can go now".

"Yes, Lady Green Heart!"

The soldier left.

"New CPU... It will be a hard task for _her_. _She_ will probably fail. It means there is one more thing I will have to take care of by myself"


	7. Welcome Home

_Neptune returned to treasure hunter town. On the next day it was attacked by a horde of monsters led by Ancient Dragon. He had an order to bring Neptune to his master, alive or dead. Neptune decides to take him out, one on one, while her comrades are fighting lesser monsters. Seeing HDD as the only opportunity to defeat the dragon she reveals herself as a CPU. After the battle Neptune leaves treasure hunter town and heads towards Planeptune._

* * *

Planeptune... At last... Mostly I've been around the city and I didn't enter it since I left.

Now I've noticed the city was surrounded by a wall. Looks very durable.

I came to a gate. The guard quickly checked my ID and let me in. I couldn't get rid of a feeling I'm being watched. It gave me some creeps.

The city was all brand new. Shiny skyscrappers, other modern buildings... Man, my eyes had a great feast. My soul couldn't enjoy enough. So... maybe this is the feeling of coming back home. I hope I can meet Compa and Iffy. I miss them so much right now like never before.

So the first question is... Where should I go? I can see Planeptower from here. Hey, it looks almost the same as eight years ago! One of the few buildings which survived the war. Maybe I should head in there? I need to find Orange Heart so... my decision makes sense.

I spend two hours to get to Planeptower. Streets are completely different now. I got lost about 3 times... I'm so tired. But I managed to do this...So... Here is Planeptower.

What should I do? I can try to ask for audience. But I'm pretty sure Lady Orange Heart is busy enough to ignore me. What if... I just come in and say hi in HDD? No. I don't want to reveal myself to a lot of people earlier than needed. Then...

I've got a crazy idea. I'm gonna climb on the top. It's the fastest way possible.

"Don't do that, Neptune! You will be too suspicious! And what if you fall?" Histy said in my mind.

Don't sweat it, Histy. You will be my main argument when I meet Orange Heart.

I summoned my grappling hook and started climbing. Praise the all mighty hook! It was really useful. Just cling to some antenna or ledge and pull myself. Easy.

Aw. It broke after a few uses. Rest in peace. When did I give it to Plutia last time? Crap, now the only thing I have to do is to climb using my good old arms and legs. There we go. What... My fingers slipped! I'm falling! It's damn high! Fuck!

"Move, move, move moooooooove!"

Ugh, rough landing... I even left a little crater, heh... Maybe I survived the falling thanks to CPU's body durablity...

I landed before a girl. She had long brown hair with a leaf accessory and green eyes. She wore black tank top and shorts, blue boots and coat, which was kind of too big for her. She looks kind of familiar... I still feel a little bit dizzy and I can't take a closer look...

"Heeey... Are you alright? I'm gonna call an ambulance..."

"*cough* You don't need to do this, I'm fine... Just... fell from a big height, heh..."

"Are you sure? Jeez, you landed too hard... I hope you don't have an amnesia..."

"I don't. Why should I?"

My vision came back to normal. Now when I look at this girl, she really looks familiar... Maybe...

"Hm? Did we meet before?"

"Iffy?"

"Nep?"

"Iffy!"

"We have just met and you've already found another trouble... Jeez... You just never change..."

"Hey! Actually I did change!"

"Well, you've grown up. That's for sure".

"And you haven't change at all".

"Jee, thanks..." Iffy replied with some dissapointment.

Her body grew a bit but not so much compare to mine. I guess she has some concerns about it.

* * *

Iffy and I went through city streets.

"So, Iffy, how have you been for these three years?"

"I'm good. I worked a lot during Planeptune reconstruction. It took us about a year and half. Now I work for Guild and sometimes help Orange Heart".

"How's Compa?"

"She became a nurse at Planeptune Hospital. She works like she was born for it. But what about you?"

"I became a treasure hunter".

"That sounds interesting. Have you ever found something super-rare?"

"Well, I did..."

"What was that thing?"

"A very ancient tome. Too bad there were unknown symbols. It can't be read".

I said a half truth. Even Iffy doesn't need to know anything.

"You know, you could write a book or something about your adventures".

"That's a nice idea but... I don't honestly know..."

"Come on, Nep. It can become a bestseller".

"By the way, Iffy, where are we going? I didn't even notice where are we going".

"To the Guild. Oh, we're here".

We've come to a big buiding. Outside it wasn't a outstading one. But inside there were a lots of terminals for accepting quests.

"So why are we here?"

"You wanna see Orange Heart, right?"

"Yep. And... Wait... How did you know that?"

"Well, I've heard some news about a new CPU who appeared near a town on the border where treasure hunters live. And... I know it's you".

"I guess rumors spread fast".

"Faster than you think".

"You didn't answer my first question".

"Orange Heart is concerned about you for a bit so she wants you to work for the sake of Planeptune. For that you need to be registered in Guild. Using your Guild card you can accept quests and get rewards. Also it works as visa so you won't have to deal with actual visas".

Iffy led me to document issuing center.

"Hello, I've brought a volunteer".

Volunteer is a bit off...

"Volunteer, you say?" worker asked.

"Yes".

"Then..." worker gave me some forms, "Fill these papers. Your Guild card will be ready tommorow".

I wtote my data and gave the papers to the worker. Iffy led me out of the building.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"I think you will be pleased to see Compa".

"Of course!"

"She took a day off today so she should be in her apartment".

Another 15 minutes of walking. Luckily for my legs Compa's home wasn't on the highest floor. I'm tired of walking for today. Time was coming to evening.

Iffy rang a doorbell. "I'm coming!" was heard from the other side. Finally the door was opened.

"Iffy? Hello. It's kind of unusual for you to come all of the sudden".

"I finished my work quota for today. But you won't believe who I met today".

"Ta-da!" I exclaimed showing myself to Compa.

"Nep-Nep? Oh, goddness!"

"Long time no see, Compa! Now..." I spread my arms, "Give your old pal Nep a hug!"

Compa did as I told her. It's good to hug your old friend once in three years after all.

"Nep-Nep, it's been a while... How have you been? Why did you come here?"

"She tried to climb the Basilicom when I saw her. But she failed", Iffy said.

"Iffy!"

"Now, now, Nep-Nep. You must be really tired".

"Hey, Compa, have you heard about that new CPU?"

"Yes..."

"It's our Nep".

"WHAT?! How?"

"It's a long story, gals. Can we actually take a rest? My legs are so tired".

"Um, yes! Come inside".

Compa's apartment was small but really homely. TV, couch, stove, fridge, washer. All goods of civilization. And also some cute plushies.

"Compa, can I leave Nep to you? I could take her if I didn't live in Basilicom".

"Sure, Iffy".

"Good. Nep, meet me at Basilicom alley in 10 a.m. We have some business to do".

"Alright".

"I won't accept any exuses of yours if you are late".

"Yeah, yeah..."

Iffy left me and Compa.

"Compa, do you have anything to eat?" I asked, "I am hungry as hell".

"I have some moussaka I cooked today".

"Let's eat then!"

Compa put the food into microwave oven. After 2 minutes we had warm moussaka on plates.

"Bon Appetit!" I exclaimed and filled my mouth.

Suddenly... I felt something HORRIBLE. I had no choice but to swallow my food. It's not polite to spit it out... I... I hope I won't die...

"Compa... what vegetables are used in moussaka?.."

"Potatoes, tomatos and _eggplants_".

"Ugh... Compa... Are trying to poison me?.."

"Don't tell me you still didn't overcome your hatred of eggplants..."

"Why should I? It's a devil's creation! It's evil! No way I would eat this if I knew it were eggplants!"

"*sigh* Well, then... I have some buns".

"That will do... I just want to fill my stomache..."

Buns and tea are much better. I feel fresh.

"How have you been, Compa? I'm sure you missed me during these three years".

"Of course I missed you, Nep-Nep".

"Iffy said you are a nurse in Planeptune Hospital".

"I am. Mostly I help doctors to treat patients but sometimes I am assigned as combat medic. I can protect myself".

"Neat".

Me and Compa talked a bit more and didin't noticed sky became dark. Yep. Time to nap. Compa made her couch suitable for taking a speep and I snuggled myself.

I wonder what kind of stuff Iffy is going to make to do do...


	8. Mouse Trap

_Neptune arrived at Planeptune. She manages to find Planeptower, Planeptune's Basilicom and tries to climb it but fails. She is found by IF who picks her, registers her in Guild and brings her to Compa's apartments. Neptune and IF will have a lot of work._

* * *

*Yawn* What time is it? Shit! It's 9 a.m.! I'm gonna be late if I won't go right now! Where's Compa? She's... not here. Oh, there is a note and keys.

"Nep-Nep, I have to go early on my job so I left some food for you on the kitchen. You can take my apartment keys, I've got a copy".

I didn't have much time left so I quickly put on my clothes, ate my breakfast and hurried to Basilicom at super sonic speed.

Iffy was waiting for me.

"I'm surprised you've come just in time. We have a lot of work today".

"What's the plan, boss?"

"First you will take your Guild card. Then we are going to do some quests".

I was full of energy despite rushing to Basilicom. I am ready for anything.

Iffy led me to Guild where I got my card. I was told it also works as credit card. I must keep is safe. Next I was shown how to use quest terminals. Iffy used her authority to assign me to exam immediately. Looks like she is one of the top Guild members. Oh, right. She said she lives in the Basilicom.

The exam wasn't that hard. As my target I had an 1000-Year-Turtle causing problems in Virtua Forest. This place survived The Great War and now it's a dungeon for newbie hunters. The turtle appeared yesterday and a lot of hunters who tried to fight it were injured. High-tier hunter were busy with more serious quests. And luckily here I am.

* * *

Me and Iffy arrived at Virtua Forest.

"I am sure you can handle it, Nep", Iffy said, "I'll be watching you".

"That actually sounded pretty creepy".

"I mean, I will get you out of here in case if something goes wrong. I am responsible for you after all".

So there is the monster. That beast ate all dogoos and other small monsters in the dungeon leaving them no opportunity to breed. And this thing is kind of big. No wonder this one is a glutton.

I summoned my swords.

"You, who seed terror among people and small monsters! **In the name of the moon, I will punish you**!" I cried to Turtle and pointed my sword at it, "Just kidding!~"

"Nep..." Iffy sighed and made a facepalm.

"What? Why can't I have some fun?"

"You are on the exam, damn it! Take it seriously!" Iffy stomped her foot.

Alright, alright...

So, this turtle didn't pay attention to my cries. It still seeks for prey.

Oh, it turned it's head finally noticed me. It started to approach me. I could try to shoot it but the shell is probably too hard for a pistol. The gun wasn't usefull last days anyways.

The monster shot a powerfull water stream at me. I had to dodge it because it would send me flying for sure. Next this thing jumped high and tried to land on me. I jumped aside and stabbed it's shell with both of my swords. The monster felt the pain but it wasn't enough to kill it. Maybe I can try to break it somehow.

I made a few more stabs. The turtle had enough. It jumped again and turned upside down, this time it I was underneath it. Now it's going to flatten me... I took out the swords and jumped away using turtle's body.

This is my chance! The monster will have some time to get up! I rushed and cut turtle's stomach open. Shell here is much thinner but it still requires some strength to penetrate the skeleton.

After I finished I wiped monster's blood from blades. Iffy came to me smiling and clapping.

"You really became stronger, Nep", she said, "I'm kinda happy for you".

I smiled in response.

"That was the exam?"

"Yep. Newbie hunters always have problems with such monsters as this one but you seem to be much superior. But this was actually C-rank exam. If it wasn't me, you would have to do a lot of low rank quest and only then ask for exam".

"So why did I have to do this?"

"We have a serious matter and at least C-rank hunters can join. I'll explain everything later, let's report your success first".

* * *

After returning to the Guild and reporting my exam Iffy told me our task.

"Nep, how do you feel about fighting crime?"

"Since I'm a CPU, I guess it's just must-do for me".

"Good. You are going to be a bait".

"What?! What are you planning to do with me?"

"You are the only one I... no, the whole Guild can rely on in this mission. We needed a person who isn't that known. But there weren't any strong Guild members from other nations. And here you come".

"Sounds pretty serious. What's the point?"

"We are going after some guys who make illegal copies of games".

"Illegal game copies?! Now I'm all fired up! As a gamer I won't forgive them!"

"Your gaming hobby aside, these guys bankrupt developers and hurt Planeptune economics. We found a place where is group of these guys settled".

"What's the plan?"

"You will need to visit them as a customer. While you will be 'ordering' something, me and guys will surround the building".

"And then the mouse trap shall close".

"Exactly. We have about a half of an hour before the operation so let's go".

We got together with other Guild members. There were some big overbuff guys, strong and agile girls and etcetera. They are so different. And all of them have C rank and higher. Compare to them I seem to be pretty average except the fact I'm a CPU. One of them asked Iffy if I am able to do the job. She replied I am strong enough. I'm kind of relieved Iffy has high opinion of me. Or she tried to relieve that guy...

Everything is ready for the operation. I've arrived to the place where these game pirating guys run their business. The building doesn't stand out. Looks like they try to hide as good as they can.

I gently knocked the door. A viewing gap has opened.

"What do ya want, chu?"

"I... I've heard you have some games".

"Oh, so you're a customer, chu? Hold on, gonna open the door for ya, chu".

The door was opened. I was met by a... Mouse? Rat?

"Don't stare at me, chu. Just come in, chu".

I was led in. At some cash desk was another mouse-rat-whatever.

"Welcome to **Warechu**'s game shop, chu. Waddya wanna pick, chu?"

I decided to play an innocent newbie. Actually I'm a hardcore gamer. We had some arcade machines in treasure hunters' town but they are all broken since last month. They were scrapped for electronics and such.

"Um, I'm actually new to video games. I heard Runic Mania is a good one but I can't afford it right now".

I hope this rat can be charmed with my body and speech.

"Baby, you've come to the right place, chu! We have a spare copy of Runic, it will cost ya 1000 credits, chu".

Thank goodness I overheard about Runic Mania and it's price from Planeptune citizens. This rodent isn't lieing, the price of copy is lower. I wonder how much money did they spend for settling their business.

"Wow, so cheap! But... I heard you make illegal copies of these..."

"It is legal, chu! They are trying to accuse us in law breaking, chu! Well, they're just jealous and afraid of competition with us, chu."

"I see..."

"So, are you gonna buy it or not, chu?"

"Oh, also I always wanted to try Battlefrogs! One of my friends asked me to buy this!"

"One of the best games despite being one of the hardest, chu. I'm not sure if a girl like you can complete this, chu... But whatever. Is that all, chu?"

"Yes. One Runic and one Battlefrogs please".

"Hey, boss, chu!" one of mice whispered to Warechu, "I smell the rat, chu!"

Um, aren't they rats? What that supposed to mean?

"What rat, chu?" Warechu asked.

"The rat, chu".

I have a bad feeling about this.

"Uhm, sorry, girl, chu", Warechu said, "We're closing on dinner, chu".

I'm slowly being surrounded by these rodents. This isn't good.

"Take her ass, chu! She is a spy, chu!"

I quickly summoned my pistol and pointed it at Warechu's head. He put his hands in the air.

"Now everyone will listen to me! Everyone will behave, otherwise your boss will eat some lead!" I boasted.

"You got me, chu. But even we bad guys have some trust in each other, chu!"

Some rats sneaked behind me and knocked me over. They tied my legs and arms.

"Now it's your turn to keep quiet, chu!"

Now Iffy can't assault the building because I'm a hostage.

"Chu-chu-chu! You stupid hunters! We have your spy, chu! Now, we demand an APC, chu! If you won't bring one in a hour, your spy slut will have some lead for dinner, chu!" was heard from Warechu. It was a message for Iffy and fellow hunters.

Now my blood is boiling! They took me hostage. They called me a slut. And they... produce pirated games! I won't forgive them!

"Hey, rodents, didn't I tell you who I am?" I asked and made a grim smile.

"Make scary faces as long as you want, chu. It's won't help ya, chu".

"Then behold my true power..."

I transformed. The light around me blinded everyone. I used this moment to tear the ropes with my brute force and summon one of my swords. There is no much space for two.

"C-C-CPU?! What the chu?!"

"W-w-w-what are you waiting for? Shoot her!"

I deflected some bullets. They had too much guns to haddle at the same time. I quickly hid behind a random table made out of metal. It should stop some bullets.

"She's stuck behind the table, chu! Surround her, chu!"

I am now stuck. Completely. Iffy, where are you?

Front door was busted. A lot of hunters rushed in shooting chu-rats. They were surrounded. I was relieved, especially when I saw Iffy.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Nep. Are you hurt?"

"I am fine, Iffy".

"That's a cool HDD you have, Nep. Your body... is..."

"More developed?"

"Sh-shut up! A-a-anyway... Thanks to you we've... Ugh... Nep, can you change to normal please? I feel uncomfortable..."

"Ok..." I said and cancelled my HDD.

"Ahem!.. So, thanks to you we've managed to capture these rodents. I was really worried when they captured you. I would blame myself if they killed you..."

"They didn't expect me to transform, right?"

"Yes... But..."

"But everything turned fine, right, Iffy?"

"Yes... But... I feel kind of guilty for this, letting you get into a wasp nest".

"As you see, I'm fine! Just... Let's not tell this to Compa. I don't want to worry her".

"Yeah... You're right..." Iffy wiped a tear from her eye.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to Basilicom. I need to write a report about the operation. Every participant will get a grand including you. You are going with me".

"Why?"

"Don't ask silly quiestions. You wanted to see Lady Orange Heart, am I right?"

"Oh, right, I totally forgot".

* * *

Soon me and Iffy were going through Planeptower. We went through corridors right to Orange Heart's cabinet. Suddenly in front I heads some yells coming.

"Oh, we're close..." Iffy said.

As we come closer I could hear people who was yelling clearer.

"What did I told you about playing during your work time?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry!"

"I told you once, I told you twice! Why don't you fucking listen to me?! *punch*"

"Awch! No! Please, no!"

"Take this! *punch* And this! *punch*"

"Mercy-y-y-y!"

"You want mercy, huh?! Then you are fired! You're all fucking fired! Get the fuck out of Planeptune and never come back! You lazy bums!"

We came to a door where the yells were coming from. A red-haired girl came out. She was dressed in white shirt but it was not buttoned up. It was holded by an orange tie with a white swirl mark on it. Also she had grey skirt-like shorts with suspenders and black warmers.

"We have arrived", Iffy said.

"Oh, you are here, Iffsy", the girl said, "And you are Nepput..."

"Neptune".

"Right. Sorry for all these loud noises, I just need more dilligent staff, ahhaha..."

"So you are CPU Orange Heart?" I asked.

"Yep, you guessed it. My name is **Uzume Tennouboshi**".


End file.
